Dilemma chapter 2
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: chapter 4 sekaligus chapter terakhir sudah update! gak tahu lagi mau nulis apa di summary ini, hehehe. RnR. terimakasih.
1. Rahasia yang terbongkar

Akhirnya 1 chapter selesai, sebenernya itu belom selesai. Aku bingung sama Ratenya, mungkin aku bakalan mengubah ratenya di chapter kedua ini. Sebenernya alurnya udah ada, dan semoga aja kali ini aku bisa memperbaikinya ya..

Pertama, aku mau berterimakasih sama Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou.. hehehe,, maaf kalo tulisannya salah. Terima kasih atas saran ratenya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu tadinya sebelum publish tapi ya sudah.. aku gak terlalu ngerti soalnya,,hehehe.. terimakasih juga udah ngebalas review aku ya..

Ya sudah daripada kebanyakan ngomong, tar dihajar sama reader lagi.. silakan menikmati, kritik dan saran sangat saya tunggu..

AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI

**Summary : **Nami mempunyai firasat buruk, dia melihat vive card yang diberikan Luffy padanya, vive card itu sudah hampir terbakar semuanya. Firasat apa ini? Sudah baca saja, aku gak tahu nyambung apa ngga,,hehehe,, aku semangat sekali pas liat ada yang review fic ini…

**Disclaimer**: One Piece bukan punya gue, One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda,, tapi Fic ini punya gue,, bukan tapi punya inspirasi gue..hohoho..

**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama seminggu, akhirnya sampai juga di desa kokoyashi. Nami disambut meriah, di sana juga ada Arlong. Ternyata Arlong sudah memberitahukan kepada penduduk desa, bahwa desa mereka tidak lagi dikuasai oleh bajak laut Arlong.

"Nami." Panggil Luffy sebelum Nami meninggalkan kapal. Luffy menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berwarna putih itu pada Nami. Nami hanya bisa memandang kertas itu, jujur saja dia tidak mengerti alasan Luffy menyerahkan vive card itu.

"Mungkin saja kau berubah pikiran, jadi aku memberikan itu. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kami akan selalu menerimamu." Jawab Luffy. Emang sih, Nami gak nanya tuh kertas buat apa, tapi mimik wajah bertanya Nami sudah menggambarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Nami hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luffy, sebenarnya hingga detik inipun Nami masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Dilihatnya semua nakamanya, mereka menunjukkan wajah sedih karena kehilangan navigator yang paling mereka sayangi itu. Sanjilah yang paling menunjukkan wajah sedih, dia mendekati Nami, menyerahkan rantang nasi. Jangan pernah berpikir kalo rantang nasi yang diberikan Sanji itu rantang nasi yang sering kita liat ya, yang berukuran kecil. Salah banget kalo berpikiir rantang nasi itu. Rantang nasi yang berukuran lima kali lipat dari ukuran rantang nasi indonesia itu pun diterima Nami.

"Oi, alis keriting. Apa kau sudah gila??!!" bentak Zoro yang disambut oleh tendangan Sanji. Nami hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

'_aku pasti akan merindukan suasana ini,_' batin Nami berkata. Nami tidak tahu kalau Luffy sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Luffy menarik tangan Nami menjauh dari keramaian itu, luffy merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Nami. Nami tidak berkutik dengan posisi mereka, Luffy mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Nami. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Nami,

"Aku, akan terus menunggumu. Karna Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Luffy pelan, dia tidak ingin mencium Nami karena dia meghormati Sanji yang lebih dulu mencintai Nami.

Wajah Nami kini benar-benar memerah semerah strawbery. Nami mendorong Luffy, dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya. Luffy tersenyum sendiri, jantungnya masih berdegub kencang karna kejadian tadi. Sekarang pemandangan thousand sunny sudah kayak suasana halal bi halal dibanding suasana perpisahan. Semua orang saling maaf-maafan dan saling bersalaman. Cipika-cipiki, berpelukan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka buat bajak laut topi jerami. Tanpa sadar air mata Luffy menetes saat thousand sunny pergi menjauh dari darmaga meninggalkan Nami yang masih melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Luffy, kau.. MENANGIS?" tanya Sanji tapi lebih mirip teriak daripada bertanya. Suaranya yang keras, bahkan mungkin Namipun bisa mendengarnya, itu membuat Luffy menyeka airmatanya dengan jas Sanji. Seluruh penghuni thousand sunnypun seakan tak percaya dengan peristiwa yang diberitakan oleh Sanji itu. Mana pake penekanan pada kata menangis lagi, membuat Sanji diberikan jurus andalan Luffy yaitu gomu gomu no pistol.

Sanji yang mendapat deathglare dari Luffy jadi shock berat, semua makanan yang dimasak Sanji rasanya tidak karuan. Para sahabat-sahabatnya hanya prihatin melihat Sanji. '_kasian Sanji, kepergian Nami membuat dia jadi kehilangan gelar koki terbaik sedunia._'begitu pikiran mereka. Mereka gak tahu aja, Sanji kayak begitu karna dikasih deathglare sama Luffy.

Akhirnya mereka memilih makan di kedai takoyaki milik Hachi daripada makan makanan Sanji. Zoro yang prihatin pada Sanji pun mendekatinya, ternyata Zoro perhatian juga sama Sanji.

"Sanji, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Zoro menepuk pundak Sanji. Sanji spontan menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami dari A sampe Z, bahkan dia sampe cerita kalau dia mengintip Robin mandi. Ampun deh Sanji.

BUKK… PRANGGG,, BLETAKK…

"Robin-cwan, ampun. Sudah jangan marah lagi, aku gak bakal ngulangin hal itu lagi!!" seru Sanji yang membuat gaduh thousand sunny gara-gara tingkahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

"Ada ap, APA-APAAN KALIAN INI HAH!!" bentak Ace, tadinya sih dia cuma mau nanya doank tapi gara-gara dia kena buku yang setebal 15 cm yang dilempar Robin sukses mengenai kepala Acemakanya dia jadi marah-marah gitu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terlempar ke laut dan dimakan ikan hiu. Atau mataku buta karna terkena bukumu yang tebal ini." Kata Ace lagi, lebai banget deh gayanya Ace.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, ini urusan antara aku dan Sanji." Jawab Robin dingin.

Ace hanya diam seperti patung. Belum pernah ada orang berkata seperti itu pada dirinya sekalipun itu adik kandungnya sendiri. Ace menatap Sanji dengan tatapan pasti kaulah dalang dari semua ini. Sanji pun ketakutan, Luffy yang baru selesai makan takoyaki pun mendatangi sumber keributan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luffy santai sambil memakan takoyaki yang terakhir. Kini Luffy sudah seperti balon yang ditiup saja, badannya yang menggembung itu tetap asyik melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Aku hanya curhat sama Zoro, lalu aku bilang kalau aku pernah ngintip Robin mandi. Bukan itu saja, aku juga pernah ngintip Hancock mandi. Entah darimana Robin muncul, tiba-tiba dia melempariku alat dapur dan buku yang mengenai wajah Ace itu. Aku juga pernah lihat Nami mandi." Jawab Sanji sangat jujur, Luffy yang mendengar nama Nami disebut jadi ikut-ikutan marah, begitupun dengan Hancock jadi pucat. Dia gak bisa marah karena dia takut rahasianya terbongkar dihadapan prajurit setianya.

"Hancock-sama, aku sudah tahu rahasia itu. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu, saat Luffy jatuh ke atap tepat di kamar mandimu. Aku melihat tanda itu, aku langsung melarikan diri karna takut ketahuan." Margareth berterus terang.

"Terima kasih Margareth." Jawab Hancock tulus.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Sanji, Sanji yang merasa bahwa omongannya terlalu jujur itupun menjadi bulan-bulanan Luffy, Hancock, Robin, dan Ace. Kasihan Sanji, dia harus menanggung itu semua hanya karena perbuatannya mengintip cewek mandi. Sanji pun langsung mendapat pengobatan dari Chopper karena lukanya yang sangat parah. Hampir saja dia dibuat menjadi patung, untungnya Luffy menghentikannya. Usopp jadi pucat, Brook langsung ngacir entah kemana, Franky mengecek persediaan cola di gudang. Zoro kembali ke kamarnya. Rayleigh ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Sanji, begitupun dengan Hachi. Caimie dan Margareth memutuskan untuk membantu Chopper mengobati Sanji.

~!!!!~

Sudah hampir tiga hari ini para penghuni kapal makan takoyaki buatan Hachi, karena Sanji sang koki kapal tak kunjung sembuh dari lukanya. Hachi dan lainnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjalanan menuju grand line. Mereka pun tertarik untuk menemukan one piece itu. Rayleigh tentu saja tidak akan memberitahukan letak one piece. Dia hanya ingin membantu Franky memperbaiki kapal thousand sunny akibat serangan Kizaru saat di sanbody archipelago yang lalu.

"Sanji, cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin makan daging masakanmu lagi." Ujar Luffy yang tak sadar kalau dirinya ikut andil dalam membuat Sanji seperti itu.

"BAKA, emang menurutmu siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu!" seru Zoro, wah tumben banget Zoro bela Sanji. Biasanya berantem terus.

"Emang siapa?" tanya Luffy tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Para kru kapal hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Luffy. Mereka sudah menduga Luffy akan berkata seperti itu. Ace saja sampe geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya itu.

"Kau, dasar bodoh. APA KAU LUPA KALAU KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!" sekarang gantian Sanji yang teriak. Sanji muncul dengan perban dimana-mana. Untung saja dia hanya luka ringan jadi tidak sampai berminggu-minggu lukanya sembuh.

Luffy yang emang lemot itu pun menyadari perbuatannya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tapi kan, bukan aku saja yang menghajarmu. Robin, Hancock, dan Ace juga." Luffy membela dirinya.

Hari-hari tanpa Nami pun dilewati. Tak ada yang lebih bisa membaca arah mata angin itu selain Nami, berulang kali mereka nyasar karena tak ada navigator di kapal mereka. Robin yang pintar saja nyerah, Hancock apalagi semakin hari tambah narsis aja. Margareth udah merubah stylenya, begitupun dengan Caimie yang udah menemukan cara untuk jadi manusia bila di darat. Bintang laut yang namanya terlupakan itu makin hari makin dikacangin sama kru topi jerami. Zoro, sebenarnya dialah satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan semua ini. Zoro ngotot untuk menjadi navigator hanya karena sering memperhatikan Nami melihat cuaca. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau Zoro itu buta arah. Tapi Luffy yang bodoh itu mempercayakan Zoro sebagai pengganti Nami. Untung saja Caimie mempunyai kemampuan berbicara dengan ikan, jadinya mereka gak kesasar lagi deh.

"Ternyata memang sulit bila tak ada Nami. Kenapa Nami malah memilih kampung halamannya sih." Keluh Sanji. Semenjak Nami tidak ada, Sanji terus mengeluh, tak bersemangat. Memang sih soal makanan gak pernah gak enak, tapi soal lainnya, dia tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Dia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin itu." Kata Luffy meyakinkan Sanji dan dirinya.

"Kau percaya itu?" tanya Sanji masih dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Iya, aku percaya Nami pasti akan kembali." Jawab Luffy.

Sekarang mereka sangat bersemangat, seperti Luffy. Mereka percaya Nami akan kembali dan bersama-sama mencari one piece.

Di kampung halamannya, desa kokoyoshi inilah Nami kembali ke rutinitasnya. Nami sering terlupa kalau dia sudah ada di kampung halamannya. Misalnya saja saat badai datang, nami tanpa sadar menyuruh Zoro, Sanji, dan kru kapal lainnya untuk mengambil posisi masing-masing. Nojiko merasa kasihan dengan Nami. Namun sekarang Nami tidak lagi melakukan hal tu, jeruk-jeruk yang ada di kebunnya kini sudah berbuah banyak. Saat ini desa kokoyoshi sudah menjadi hak milik warga kampung sepenuhnya. Semua warga desa kokoyoshi sedang bergotong royong membangun desanya. Terlihat sekali wajah keceriaan dari mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Nami, semenjak kembali ke kampung halamannya Nami selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dia teringat setiap kenangan yang dilaluinya saat bersama bajak laut topi jerami. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, apalagi kapten yang selama ini diam-diam menaruh hati padanya.

"_Aku, akan terus menunggumu. Karena Aku sangat mencintaimu._"

Kata-kata Luffy itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karenanya. Sudah tiga minggu dia tak keluar kamar, Nojiko sangat sedih melihat Nami seperti itu. Arlong pernah bilang pada Nojiko saat dia memberitahukan bahwa desa kokoyoshi bukan miliknya lagi.

"_Aku tahu Nami pasti ingin kembali berlayar bersama mugiwara, tolong beri tahu dia. Pergilah, aku yang mengurus disini. Nojiko, aku tahu kau pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin desa ini._" Begitu kata Arlong pada Nojiko sebelum pergi bersama anggota lainnya.

"Mungkin aku arus memberitahukan soal ini." Gumam Nojiko.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,

"Nami, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Nojiko dari balik pintu.

Nami melangkahkan kakinya ke daun pintu, lalu membukanya dan membiarkan orang yang mengetuk tadi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku khawatir pada teman-teman, Nojiko." Ucap Nami tulus, matanya sembab, rupanya dia habis nangis semalaman.

Nojiko semakin tidak tega melihat saudaranya bersedih seperti itu. Nojiko memeluk Nami, dan menenangkannya. Selama ini dia tak pernah melihat Nami seperti itu kecuali kematian ibu mereka Belle-Mere.

"Pergilah bersama mereka, aku bisa mengurusnya. Kayak kau tidak tahu saja sifat saudaramu ini, kau lihat kan, desa kita tetap berdiri kokoh selama kau kembali. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu Nami karena kau, Arlong mengembalikan desa kita." Ujar Nojiko berusaha untuk menghibur Nami meski sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu.

"Tidak Nojiko, aku akan tetap pada pendirianku untuk tinggal disini." Nami berbohong, Nami tetep bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal dengan saudaranya di desa kokoyoshi. "Aku mau tidur, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi."

Nojiko pun keluar dari kamar Nami. Dia tahu kalau Nami berbohong. Hari sudah senja, Nami akhirnya keluar kamar. Dia berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah untuk melihat keadaan desanya itu. Nami tertegun saat melihat puing-puing arlong park di depan matanya. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja, tanpa disadarinya ada tangan besar yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kan..??" Nami mencoba mengingat wajah orang itu, memang cukup sulit mengenali wajah seseorang di kegelapan malam seperti itu.

"Masa kau sudah lupa, aku ini kan kepala desa yang sering bermain denganmu dari kecil." Kata orang yang berkumis dan memakai seragam seperti polisi itu.

"Ah, habis wajah anda tidak terlihat jelas." Ucap Nami yang tersenyum.

Orang itu aku lupa namaya, Pak kumis saja ya julukannya. Berdua dengan Nami menatap reruntuhan bangunan arlong park yang telah dihancurkan oleh Luffy. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bagaimana Arlong membunuh Belle-Mere dan warga lainnya yang tidak bersalah. Arlong juga yang menjadikan Nami sebagai budaknya sehingga Nami dijauhi warga desanya. Arlong juga yang sudah merebut desanya, dan sekarang arlong sendiri yang menyerahkan desanya itu. Arlong sendiri kembali ke pulau fishman saat Nami pulang kesini.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak hari itu kau tak kembali kesini. Kami sangat berhutang budi padamu dan juga bocah topi jerami itu." Kata Pak kumis sambil terus menatap reruntuhan bangunan itu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali." Jawab Nami sekenanya, Nami juga masih ingat saat Zoro datang untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya, tapi Zoro keburu ditahan oleh Arlong dan dimasukkan ke penjara. Masih teringat jelas saat Luffy menghancurkan bangunan di depannya. Ya, Luffy adalah penyelamatnya.

Mereka terus menatap reruntuhan itu hingga larut malam.

"Nami, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Hari sudah larut malam, nanti kau bisa sakit apalagi kau kan baru tiba. Oya, bagaimana bocah itu?" tanya kepala desa yang bernama Genzou itu. Aku harus cari di google dulu cuma buat nyari namanya. Nami tampak sedikit terkejut karena Gen begitu biasa disapa, menanyakan soal Luffy.

"Dia sudah bertambah kuat, tapi sifatnya tidak pernah berubah masih sama seperti pertama kali bertemu. Aku harap pun sekarang dia tetap baik-baik saja." Jawab Nami sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. "Gen-sama, aku pulang dulu ya."

Kini tinggal Genzou sendiri, diapun akan segera pulang. 'Kau sudah dewasa sekarang Nami.' Pikir Genzou dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

~^_^~

Hari-hari tanpa Nami membuat para kru jadi depresi. Keuangan yang biasanya diatur oleh Nami, sekarang mereka harus mengatur sendiri. belum lagi, mereka hampir terseret badai karena tak ada yang bisa membaca cuaca. Untungnya mereka bisa lolos dari badai. Kali ini Zorolah yang menjadi penyelamat mereka saat ada badai, untuk urusan memprediksi adanya badai. Mereka salut pada Zoro yang mempunyai insting seperti Nami. Rutinitas tetap berjalan seperti biasa, Luffy tetap bercanda dengan Chopper dan Usopp. Zorro tetap latihan di kamarnya.

BRAKK

Para kru mencoba mencari sumber suara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, seperti ada benda jatuh?" tanya Sanji panik.

"Arahnya dari tempat Zoro latihan." Lanjut Franky.

Merekapun menuju tempat latihan Zoro. Dilihatnya Zoro terkapar disana, dia memegangi perutnya yang diketahui bekas luka dalam akibat serangan Kuma padanya. Luka itu memang belum sembuh benar, Zoro selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bertarung meski dia tahu keadaannya tdak memungkinkan untuk bertarung. Zoro terlihat meringis kesakitan. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan dia kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Zoro?" tanya Luffy. Baik yang mengetahui maupun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu hanya diam, Luffy yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menjadi marah karena tak satupun dari mereka menjawab pertanyaannya.

"AYO KATAKAN PADAKU, APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!!" bentak Luffy yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu, Luffy-cin. " Caimie mencoba menenangkan Luffy tapi gagal.

"Aku hanya butuh penjelasan, Zoro juga seperti itu saat di sanbody archipelago. Kenapa kalian malah merahasiakannya dariku. Apa artinya aku disini, apa kalian tidak percaya denganku." Ucap Luffy lemah. Dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Zoro, sementara itu Zoro langsung ditangani oleh Chopper selaku dokter kapal. Sanji yang tidak patahan pun memilih untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi sudah keduluan oleh Robin.

Robin menceritakan semua yang dia dengar pada Luffy. Sanji dan Brook yang mengetahui hal itu mengiyakan penuturan Robin.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, marimo itu mendekati Kuma dan berbicara sesuatu padanya. Diam-diam aku mengikutinya dan bersembunyi, aku mendengarkan tiap kata yang dilontarkan Kuma. Mereka membuat suatu penawaran. Dia melakukan semua itu untuk melindungimu Luffy." Lanjut Brook.

"Aku akan memberikan kepalaku ini sebagai ganti kepala Luffy karena Luffy akan menjadi bajak laut suatu hari nanti. Begitu kata Zoro, Kuma menyetujui penawaran Zoro. Tapi Kuma tidak mau kepala Zoro, Kuma melakukan penawaran lain pada Zoro. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Luffy saat ini. Begitu kata Kuma. Zoro menyetujuinya. Kuma mengeluarkan semacam gelembung raksasa, Zoro pun masuk ke dalam gelembung itu. Setelah itu seperti yang kalian lihat. Kau sembuh dari komamu, tapi Zorolah yang merasakan semua penderitaan itu." Tambah Brook.

Luffy benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Zoro. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Robin dan Brook, membuat Luffy semakin sadar kalau dirinya masih belum kuat untuk menjadi raja bajak laut. Meskipun Luffy tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih dan merasa bersalah tapi Sanji, Robin, dan Brook tahu kalau Luffy hanya pura-pura tidak sedih. Luffy berjalan ke ruang pengobatan Chopper dimana Zoro masih terkapar tak berdaya. Luffy menatap Zoro dengan wajah sedih, Chopper mendekati Luffy.

"Luffy, jangan khawatir. Zoro pasti sembuh, dia adalah orang yang paling kuat setelah kau. Akupun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Zoro, seharusnya lukanya sudah sembuh. Mungkin karena zoro memaksakan untuk berlatih dan bertarung makanya luka yang belum sembuh benar itu jadi semakin kerasa." Hibur Chopper dengan sedikit penjelasan penyakit Zoro. Chopper terus mempelajari penyakit Zoro dengan membaca buku kedokteran.

**Tiga hari kemudian … **

Zoro sadar dari pingsannya, dilihatnya Luffy dan Sanji tertidur pulas disamping tempat tidurnya. Robin yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Sanji dan Luffy terbangun. Ditangannya sudah ada bubur ayam dan secangkir the manis untuk Zoro yang sepertinya buatan Robin sendiri.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Zoro. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, sudah tiga hari ini kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya. Kalau tidak enak ya buang aja." Kata Robin mendekati tempat tidur Zoro, dan meletakkan tampannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Zoro.

"Kau beruntung sekali Zoro, aku juga mau dimasakin oleh Nami." Celetuk Luffy, yang disambut oleh anggukan Sanji. "Hei, apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Luffy tahu dia salah ngomong, sebelum Sanji menyadari perkataannya itu langsung saja dia meralat ucapannya itu.

"Aku bilang, aku juga mau mencoba masakan Robin." Ralat Luffy. Sanji kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Zoro mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil bubur ayam yang dibuat oleh Robin. Tidak sampai lima menit, bubur ayam itu sudah habis dimakan Zoro.

"Robin, masakanmu benar-benar enak. Tak kusangka kau pandai masak juga. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku bubur ayam lagi ya." puji Zoro tulus.

"Kau suka,? Buburnya masih banyak kok di panci." Jawab Robin berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Dengan sigap, langkah cepat, Luffy, Sanji, dan Zoro langsung lari ke dapur untuk memakan masakan Robin. Sesampainya di dapur, mereka mencari bubur buatan Robin.

"Kalian cari apa?" tanya Franky saat mengambil cola di dapur.

"Kami mencari bubur buatan Robin. Kau tahu dimana?" tanya Luffy antusias.

"sepertinya sudah habis, tadi kami sangat lapar karena Sanji belum masak. Begitu lihat ke dapur, ada bubur sedandang. Kami langsung saja menyerbu bubur itu. Tapi coba saja lihat di panci kecil itu. Tadi sisanya sudah Caimie taro di panci takut kalian belum makan katanya." Jawab Franky menunjuk panci kecil di dapur.

Mereka bertiga langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menaruh bubur itu di mangkuk masing-masing.

"Bubur ini memang enak banget, wah bahkan aku saja tidak pernah membuat bubur seenak ini." Kata Sanji.

Luffy dan Zoro hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Robin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Kini para kru singgah di sebuah pulau dekat grand line. Ternyata pulau itu adalah pulau tempat kelahiran Gold D. Roger bajak laut yang melegenda itu. Mereka semua berpencar untuk membeli keperluan masing-masing dan cadangan makanan untuk perjalanan berikutnya.

Usopp dan Franky pun mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk reparasi kapal, termasuk 15 peti cola. Robin dan Chopper pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari referensi buku lainnya. Hancock, Margareth, dan Sanji pergi mencari bahan makanan untuk persediaan mereka di perjalanan nanti. Hachi dan Caimie ikut Sanji untuk membeli bahan-bahan takoyakinya nanti. Luffy dan Rayleigh pergi berkeliling pulau tempat Gold D. Roger. Sementara itu Zoro, Ace dan juga Brook tinggal di kapal untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh datang.

Seharian penuh mereka berjalan-jalan di pulau itu. Malamnya mereka meninggalkan pulau itu. Hanya wajah-wajah lelah saja yang menghiasi muka meraka. Kecuali Zoro, Brook, dan Ace yang tampak segar bugar. Ya iyalah , coba bayangin aja yang lain sibuk ngurus ini dan itu. Mereka bertiga mlah asik tidur di kapal untung aja gak ada yang hilang satupun.

*$$*

Bajak laut yang sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju grand line untuk mencari one piece itu, tiba-tiba di serang oleh angkatan laut. Mereka hendak mengambil tawanan mereka yang berhasil dibawa kabur oleh Luffy.

"Zoro, Ace, sembunyi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu dari kalian!!" teriak Luffy saat kapal angkatan laut mulai mendekat.

Kali ini mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Franky mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kapal thousand sunny untuk melarikan diri. Tentu saja, hal itu sangat membantu. Anehnya, kapal angkatan laut itu tidak mengejar mereka.

"Zoro, kami sudah berunding dan mencapai kata mufakat." Luffy angkat bicarasetelah kapalnya jauh melewati angkatan laut. "Kau tidak boleh bertarung dulu sampai lukamu benar-benar sembuh."

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Zoro mencoba meyakinkan lainny.

"Aku mohon sekali ini jangan protes Zoro. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota lagi, kita sudah kehilangan Nami dua kali, sekarang aku tidak mau kehilanganmua juga." Ucap Luffy dengan nada super duper serius.

Zoro hanya terdiam, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Belum pernah dilihatnya Luffy seperti itu. Biasanya yang ada dikepalanya hanya makanan, dan dai selalu bertindak bodoh yang terkadang membahayakan nyawa mereka semua. Ace juga merasa heran. Hancock sih nggak heran karena Luffy pernah melakukan hal yangsama saat dirinya mengutuk Margareth dan dua prajurit lainnya menjadi batu.

"Aku memang bukan kapten yang baik. Aku bahkan membiarkan Zoro diserang oleh Kuma hingga dia terluka parah. Dengan bodohnya aku hampir memberikan Zoro sake satu drum saat Zoro tidak sadarkan diri. Aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua nakamaku saat di sanbody archipelago. Benarkan, aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak berguna." Kenang Luffy menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Zoro masih diam. Kru lainnya juga ikuatn diam, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba Usopp menjitak kepala Luffy.

"BAKA, dasar bodoh. Bagiku kau adalah kapten terbaik di dunia ini." Usopp angkat bicara.

Luffy hanya meringis kesakitan karena dijitak dengan segenap kekuatan oleh usopp.

"Kau yang sudah percaya padaku dan merekrutku menjadi anggotamu. Aku masih ingat jelas saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi anggotamu. Kau tahu tidak, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Bersama going merry kita melakukan perjalanan. Kau ingat tidak saat kita bertengkar, saat itu aku bersikeras untuk memperbaiki merry. Akupun bertemu dengan Franky, Fanky juga berkata hal yang sama. Aku yang keras kepala tidak mau mengerti keputusanmu. Tapi kau tetap maafin aku dan menungguku. " kenang Usopp yang air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

Satu persatu ingatan itu mulai muncul di benak para kru kapal, semua kenangan itu. Mereka semua pun larut dalam haru biru, Franky dan Chopper sudah nangis-nangis gak jelas. Yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy.

"Kami percaya padamu Luffy bukan hanya kau kapten kami tapi karna kau adalah sahabat kami. Aku sangat bangga mempunyai kapten sepertimu." Kini giliran Zoro bicara.

Seluruh kru kapal saling mendekatkan diri, tangannya dimajukan ke aba-aba dari siapapun mereka berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

HOORAY!!

Lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

~ TO BE CONTINUED~

Saatnya untuk membalas review dari para readerz. Oke, gw rada malas pas ngeliat fanfic one piece. Begitu gw liat ada yang review, gw langsung semangat ngelanjutin fic gw ini. Sekali lagi tanpa reviewer fic ini bukan apa-apa. Jadi tetep baca dan review yah…

Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou : Terimakasih y sudah RnR fic pertama gw, terima kasih juga atas saran dan ucapan selamatnya. Iya, waktu liat review kamu, aku langsung semangat lanjutin fic aku.

Oke buat para readerz jangan lupa review yang banyak dengan menekan tombol review di bawah ini.

Makasih buat semuanya, I hope you enjoy this fic dan suka dengan fic ini.

Makasih udah baca dan review.


	2. the last Chapter 1 : Keputusan Nami

KEPUTUSAN NAMI

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, fic ini tetep punya saya.. dan beberapa chara ngambil dari bleach, dan petinju indonesia. kalo pemimpin bajak laut X sih karangan (OC) saya sendiri.

Summary : luffy dan kawan-kawan bertemu dengan bajak laut X, yang ternyata bajak laut yang sama yang menyerang rumbar pirates. Luffy terluka parah, Zoro tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nami memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota bajak laut topi jerami lagi.

Warning : akan banyak muncul pasangan disini… seperti ZoRo, SaMa, AceHan, ViKo, LuNa. Fic ini mungkin lebih hancur dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf buat reviewer yang kecewa.

Deskripsi : sekedar info aja, bajak laut X ini adalah bajak laut yang menyerang rumbar pirates

(anggap aja gitu). Yang dipimpin oleh Arashi Tenki yang mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan cuaca sesuai suasana hatinya. Dia juga merupakan pemakan buah iblis kaze kaze yang berarti angin (maaf ya, gw gak tau bahasa jepang jadi liat di google dulu dan maaf juga kalo sedikit ngasal), dia hanya memiliki 3 orang pengikutnya yaitu Zaraki Kenpachi, Chris John, dan Kurosaki Ichigo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thousand sunny pun kembali berlayar menyusuri lautan, perlu diketahui hampir dua per tiga bagian di bumi ini adalah lautan. Makanya jangan heran kalo bajak laut yang satu ini lebih suka tinggal di laut daripada tinggal di darat yang membosankan. Luffy sang kapten seperti biasa duduk di singgasananya, ya dimana lagi kalo bukan di atas kepala sunny. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kapten bodoh ini. Daritadi kerjaannya hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas kayak orang gila sambil sesekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sanji, apa sih yang kau masak tadi pagi?" Tanya Zoro masang tampang curiga.

"Aku gak masak apa-apa kok, kan tadi kita makan buburnya Robin. Kau ini, kayak ngga tahu Luffy aja. Dia kan emang seperti itu." Jawab Sanji sok tahu, tapi ada benernya juga ya.. kalo dipikir-pikir Luffy kan emang gitu. Author dikasi gomu-gomu no pistol sama Luffy sampe babak belur.

"Luffy, apa sih yang bikin kau tertawa?" Tanya Chopper polos.

"itu." Jawab Luffy pendek sambil menunjuk ke arah kawanan ikan lumba-lumba kecil yang saling berlomba siapa yang paling cepat. Saking cepatnya kedua lumba-lumba itu malah sering tabrakan membuat mereka muter-muter gak jelas. Chopper yang melihat kejadian itu ikut-ikutan ketawa ngakak sampe keduanya jatuh ke laut.

"HUAAA,,, TOLONG KAMI!!" seru Luffy dan Chopper berbarengan.

Dengan sigap Robin langsung membentuk tangan-tangannya menjadi jaring dan mengangkatnya ke dalam kapal. Kru yang melihat mereka hanya bisa sweat drop saja. Dasar mereka itu, untung saja ngga ada Nami. Kalo ngga, mereka bisa di marahin abis-abisan.

"BAKA!!" celetuk Sanji, Zoro, dan Ace berbarengan. Ace tahu kalau adiknya itu bodoh, tapi dia tidak nyangka aja kalo dia bisa sebodoh itu.

Hancock langsung menghampiri Luffy yang masih shock.

"Luffy-san, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hancock khawatir, Luffy masih shock karna kejadian tadi.

"Ngga pa-pa kok. Tenang ," jawab Luffy sambil berdiri, ekspresinya langsung berubah dari ketakutan jadi seperti biasanya. Luffy yang bodoh dan ceria.

"Syukurlah, chopper, kau bagaimana?" Hancock bertanya pada Chopper yang masih terlihat shock.

"Ng, ngga pa-pa kok. Lihat aku tidak pa-pa kan." Jawab Chopper yang merubah ekspresinya sama seperti Luffy.

Mereka hanya geleng-geleng aja, lalu mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ternyata Brook sedang menyalakan mp3 the best disco for pirates. Mereka segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu dan menatap Brook dengan pandangan kok bisa sih. Brook yang masih break dance tidak mempedulikan tatapan temannya.

Santouryuu…… zoro menebaskan pedangnya membuat Brook hampir terpotong-potong.

"Yohohoho,, zoro-san, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhku kan?" Tanya Brook dengan menekankan kata kan.

Zoro langsung kembali ke gym, hendak latihan lagi tapi dihentikan oleh Usopp dan Sanji. Zoro mengerti dengan tatapan kedua nakamanya itu, dia pun kembali ke menara pengintai untuk melihat apa ada angkatan laut ato bajak laut lainnya yang bisa menyerang mereka.

Suasana kembali normal. Kini Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp memancing ikan untuk makan mereka. Saat ini perolehan sementara,

Luffy

Kepiting 3 ekor

Cumi-cumi 5 ekor

Ubur-ubur 10 ekor (udah di ambil jellynya sama Sanji)

Ikan bandeng dan ikan tongkol 15 ekor

Chopper

Kerang 13 ekor

Tiram 7 (sudah dibikin saus oleh Sanji)

Seafood lainnya 15 ekor

Usopp

Ikan bandeng 13 ekor

Gurita 1 ekor

Ikan salmon 5 ekor

Seafood lainnya 3 ekor

Beberapa jam kemudian….

Luffy menguap lalu disusul oleh chopper dan yang terakhir oleh usopp. Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan menyudahi acara memancing mereka hari itu, karna tangkapan mereka tidak bertambah seekorpun. Tangkapan mereka segera di masukkan ke dalam akuarium besar yang terletak di ruang santai di kapal itu.

"Oi, Sanji, kami mau tidur dulu ya. Aku sangat lelah sekali, nanti kalau makan siang sudah jadi. Beritahu kami ya." Ujar Luffy sambil menguap sekali lagi, Luffy pun kembali ke kamarnya yang diikuti oleh Usopp dan Chopper. Sanji sih biasa aja melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu maklum udah biasa.

--nnxxXXxxnn--

Makan malam pun telah jadi, Sanji lupa untuk membangunkan ketiga temannya yang masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Astaganaga, aku lupa!!"

Sanji langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menemukan kamarnya itu sudah banjir iler. Sanji yang sempat terpaku melihat pemandangan itu langsung tersadar dan segera membangunkan mereka.

"BANGUN!!" teriak Sanji. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karena dia lupa membangunkan ketiga temannya itu saat makan siang tadi.

KRUYUKKK… KRONYONGGG… GRUKUKUKUKKK.. GUKURUYUKKK..

"Sanji, aku lapar. Ei,, oii,, eits.. tunggu kenapa gelap sekali? Sanji mendung ya?" Tanya Luffy belum sepenuhnya bangun dari alam mimpi. Usopp dan Chopper juga masi tiduran di kasur sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ini kan sudah malam, makanya hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku ingin memberitahukan kalian makan malam sudah jadi." Jawab Sanji santai.

"SUDAH MALAM!!"

"Woi, Sanji. Kenapa kau tidak bangunin kami siang tadi?" Tanya Usopp mengikuti Sanji ke meja makan.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Jawab Sanji sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan masang muka bersalah.

Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper hanya manggut-manggut aja mendengar jawaban Sanji, saat kesadaran mereka telah pulih. Merekapun menyadari bahwa perut mereka bunyi melulu, bahkan penyakit maag Usopp jadi kambuh karena telat makan. Mereka menyalahkan Sanji yang lupa membangunkan mereka saat makan siang tadi. Sanji yang merasa bersalah pun berjanji untuk menambah porsi makan malam ketiganya.

.::NN::.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung tenang tanpa tangan panjang Luffy yang selalu mencuri makan malam semua orang di meja makan itu. Sempat terpikir oleh kru kapal _apakah ini gara-gara Nami tak ada?_ Tapi langsung ditepis begitu saja saat Luffy kembali mencuri jatah teman-temannya itu.

"Luffy, porsi makan malammu kan sudah dilebihkan. Kenapa masih mengambil jatah makan kami?" protes Ace yang masih belum terbiasa dengan panjang tangan Luffy. Maklum aja, Ace kan sudah berpisah dengan Luffy saat Luffy masih kecil. Makanya Ace sudah lupa dengan kebiasaan buruk adiknya yang bodoh itu.

"Sudahlah Ace-san, Luffy emang seperti itu. Justru kami jadi khawatir kalo tiba-tiba dia berubah." Sanji mencoba menenangkan Ace, "Nih," lanjut Sanji sambil memberikan makan malam tambahan buat Ace.

Makan malampun berlangsung cukup sengit, terjadi perlawanan dari setiap kru mugiwara, hingga Luffy menyerah untuk membobol pertahanan teman-temannya. Luffy pergi ke dapur untuk mencari beberapa cemilan tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke kedai takoyaki milik Hachi.

"Hachi, tolong buatkan aku 100 takoyaki ya." Pesan Luffy sambil dudul di kedai itu.

"Apa kau ingin minumnya juga Luffy? aku menyediakan Lemon Squash dengan eskrim di atasnya. Ada menu baru lagi yaitu steak ikan dan lemper." Tanya Hachi memberikan daftar menu pada Luffy.

"Wah, boleh nih. Aku pesan lemper 15 dan steak ikan 1 lalu minumnya juga 1." Jawab Luffy semangat.

"Luffy, apa Sanji tidak tersinggung bila kau sering makan di tempatku?" Tanya Hachi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia tersinggung, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin makan disini saja. Karna persediaan makanan kami bisa habis gara-gara aku." Jawab Luffy tulus.

"Aku tidak tersinggung kok." Jawab Sanji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Luffy.

"Sanji, sejak kapan kau kesini?" Tanya Luffy setengah berteriak.

"Baru saja." Jawab Sanji enteng.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan makan malam di kedai takoyaki milik Hachi. Makanan buatan Hachi emang lezat sekali, tidak beda jauh dengan Sanji. Benar-benar top markotop. Mak nyuss, kalo kata om bondan. Sanji saja mengakui kelezatan itu. Tahu tidak, ternyata Hachi sangat pandai membuat masakan khas Indonesia loh.

"Hachi, darimana kau belajar memasak semua ini, aku saja tak pernah diajarkan membuat makanan seperti ini di Barati?" Tanya Sanji yang masih asyik menikmati steak ikan buatan Hachi dan lemon squashnya.

"Dari wisata kulinernya pak Bondan, dan selera nusantara. Aku juga memakai kecap manis ini." Jawab Hachi sambil menunjukkan kecap manis merek tiga alphabet pertama dan menyerahkan buku masakan khas Indonesia ke Sanji.

Sanji pun permisi ke thousand sunny dengan membawa benda-benda yang baru saja diberikan Hachi. Luffy sudah duluan ke Thousand Sunny karena dia hampir saja memuntahkan semua makanannya. Perutnya sudah hampir meledak karna makanan yang dia makan. Kini Chopper sudah memberikan obat maag untuk Luffy. Sementara itu Sanji sedang sibuk di dapur, entah apa yang sedang dia masak.

"hmm,, baik aku akan mencoba membuat ini. Coba kulihat bahannya apa saja.. hmm, tepung terigu, tepung kanji, gula merah, cuka 2,5%, ikan tenggiri, kol, wortel, tahu, toge, bihun, kulit lumpia.." Sanji menyiapkan bahan-bahan itu di dapur. Ternyata Sanji ingin membuat mpek-mpek, bakwan/bala-bala, tahu goreng isi, kroket, sambel terasi, dan kuahnya dan bikin es kelapa muda.

Sejam kemudian…

"Hmm, harum apa nih. Alis keriting itu bikin apa sih." Gumam Zoro.

Semua kru kapal kembali ke meja makan karena mencium aroma masakan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sanji sudah selesai menghidangkan masakannya. 'kali ini aku pasti berhasil' pikir Sanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sanji, kau memang koki yang berbakat." Puji Chopper.

"Tumben banget kau masak masakan seperti ini." Ucap Zoro dengan maksud memuji Sanji.

"Iya, tadi aku abis makan steak ikan buatan Hachi. Lalu aku praktekkan saja masakan dari buku resep Hachi." jawab Sanji bangga.

"Ohh, rupanya kau sudah kehabisan ide ya untuk memasak." Cibir Zorosebenernya gak bermaksud gitu.

"Cih, kau mau makan atau tidak?!!" seru Sanji yang mulai habis kesabaran karena ulah Zoro.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Coba nona navigator ada disini, makanan ini benar-benar enak sekali. Bila dia ada disini pasti menyukai makanan ini." Franky mencoba menenangkan Sanji dan Zoro tapi malah membuat merekasedih karena teringat dengan Nami.

"Nami, sedang apa ya disana?" celetuk Chopper.

Luffy yang sudah selesai makan segera permisi ke kamar. Dia sangat sedih karena mengingat Nami.

BROTTT,, BRETTT,, TUT,,BREBETT..

"Sanji, bau apa ini, kau masak apa sih kok bau sekali?" Tanya Brook tentu saja dengan embel-embel, "meski aku tidak punya hidung,,yohohoho,,"

"APA MAKSUDMU, KALAU TIDAK SUKA MASAKANKU. BILANG SAJA!!"teriak Sanji dengan emosi meledak-meledak. Terang aja Sanji emosi, udah semangat masak menu baru sampe alisnya kebakar dan telapak tangannya melepuh gara-gara dia ngangkat Teflon panas tanpa alas malah di hina seperti itu.

"Bau banget, aku tak tahan. Huekk,, huekk." Ucap Zoro sampe memuntahkan makanan yang dia makan.

"Kau,, cih, kenapa kau memutahkan masakanku begitu saja!!" teriak Sanji pada Zoro yang masih muntah-muntah.

Sanji dan Zoro pun kembali berkelahi dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Zoro yang emang udah lemes karena muntah-muntah terus, menyerah dan meminta maaf pada Sanji.

"Alis keriting, sok bule, bukan masakanmu yang bau!!" seru Zoro masih lemes.

"LUFFY!!!!" seru Ace baru sadar kalau bau tak sedap itu berasal dari Luffy.

Luffy langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, matikan lampu, sembunyi di balik selimut. Bersiap memproduksi karikatur pulau-pulau untuk dipajang di taman mini Indonesia. Zoro langsung minum obat maag, Sanji masih emosi berat, dan yang lainnya tetep makan masakan Sanji.

..::ZZZ::..

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling cerah selama perjalanan mereka ke Alabasta. Luffy dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sahabat lama mereka, Vivi. Seminggu yang lalu, mereka mendapatkan undangan pernikahan antara Vivi dan Koza.

Flashback

_Seminggu yang lalu…_

Ada seekor burung albatross yang mendatangi Luffy sang kapten bajak laut topi jerami, pada leher burung itu terdapat gulungan kertas yang terikat rapih. Luffy mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Burung albatross itupun segera pergi saat tujuannya tercapai. Luffy merasakan rasa sakit pada hatinya saat mengetahui berita Vivi akan menikah dengan Koza. Baginya Vivi pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidup dan hatinya.

Luffy memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan dulu pada teman-temannya tentang berita pernikahan Vivi. Luffy pun duduk di atas kepala thousand sunny memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. dia menjadi ragu pada perasaannya sendiri, apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya pada Nami. Cinta pada seorang wanita atau sahabat. Hancock mulai khawatir dengan sikap Luffy yang berubah saat dia didatangi burung albatross. Hancock pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Luffy.

"Luffy, ada apa?" Tanya Hancock berusaha untuk menyembunyikan deguban jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"Ah,, A,, ng,, tak , tak ada kok. Sungguh tak ada apa-apa. Terimakasih Hancock, kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Luffy sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hancock tapi akhirnya bisa tenang.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau ada masalah, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya." Ucap Hancock.

"Hancock," panggil Luffy.

"Ya, kenapa Luffy?" sahut Hancock yang sengaja dilembut-lembutin ngomongnya.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan yuk." Ucap Luffy ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Hancock yang berdiri mematung.

Gubrakk

Hancock pun tersenyum, dan mengikuti Luffy menuju ruang makan.

:::

Luffy akhirnya memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya bahwa Vivi dan Koza akan menikah tiga minggu lagi.

"Vivi akan menikah?" Tanya Robin yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Luffy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datang ke pernikahan Vivi? " Usul Sanji bersemangat.

"Iya, kali ini aku setuju dengan alis keriting sok ganteng ini." Sambung Zoro stay cool.

"Luffy, ini Vivi yang kau tolong saat di alabasta itu kan?" Tanya Ace mencoba mengingat sosok Vivi dan kejadian di alabasta.

"Iya, itu dia." Jawab Luffy mantab.

Ace manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Lalu apa kita akan menghadiri pernikahannya?"

Luffy meminta pendapat teman-temannya.

"Luffy ayo kita pergi kesana." Jawab mereka semua.

"Yosh, kita pergi ke alabasta."

Sebuah keputusan pun akhirnya disepakati.

END of Flashback

"Hancock, bagaimana, apakah kita bisa sampai di alabasta kurang dari tiga minggu?" Tanya Luffy.

Semenjak Nami pergi, Luffy meminta Hancock untuk menggantikan Nami jadi navigator kapal. Sudah tiga hari ini Hancock menjadi navigator kapal karena Zoro tidak bisa meng_handle_ navigasi kapal. Luffy menyuruh Zoro untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar luka dalamnya bisa sembuh banget. Zoro hanya menurut saja. Dia pun memilih untuk tidur di gym.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Hari ini akan ada badai yang dahsyat." Jawab Hancock cemas.

Luffy memandang lurus ke depan, berusaha mencari jalan agar mereka bisa terhindar dari badai.

"Hancock, beritahu pada yang lain tentang badai itu." Perintah Luffy.

Hancock pun menuruti perintah sang kapten. Para kru kapal langsung mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kedatangan badai itu, namun di luar dugaan mereka. Badai datang lebih awal, dan ternnyata badai yang diperkirakan tidak begitu besar, ternyata lebih dahsyat dari badai terbesar yang pernah mereka alami sewaktu masih bersama Nami.

"Luffy, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Chopper panik.

Luffy memberi komando yang sama persis dengan komando Nami.

"Sanji dan Ace urus layar kapal, Franky urus kemudi. Dan yang lainnya lakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan." Perintah Luffy yang tetap berusaha tenang meski dia sangat panic sebenarnya.

Namun badai tersebut semakin dahsyat. Para kru kapal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, bahkan kemudinya patah karena franky memaksa untuk menghindari badai yang sangat besar itu. Thousand sunny pun terhempas ke tepi pantai dan terdampar disana. Thousand sunny benar-benar rusak parah, para kru kapal terpencar karena terpelanting saat badai tadi siang. Mereka terdampar di pulau suram, yang tak tak tahu berpenghuni atau tidak.

"Minna, kalian dimana, jangan tinggalin aku lagi." Seru Luffy nangis gaje.

"Kami disini anak cengeng." Jawab Ace dengan menekankan kata cengeng.

"Nii-san, loh Zoro, Chopper, Margareth, dan Caimie mana?" tanya Luffy yang menyadari mereka berempat tidak ada disekitarnya.

"Kami disini, cepat bantu aku. Chopper dan Hachi masih terjebak di sunny!" jawab Zoro sambil mencoba mengangkat thousand sunny.

Mereka pun bergotong royong mengeluarkan Chopper dan Hachi yang terjebak dalam tangkuban thousand sunny. Franky menangis sangat kencang karena kapal rancangannya sendiri, rusak parah, untungnya kerangkanya dan beberapa bagian dalamnya masih kokoh. Jadi dia tidak khawatir akan bernasib sama dengan going merry. Akhirnya thousand sunny berhasil diangkat dan dibalik dan dilihatnya kedua temannya itu dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Posisi keduanya sama seperti saat Zoro di water seven dulu, yup, posisi mereka sekarang adalah kaki di atas dan sebagian tubuh mereka tertanam di pasir.

Zoro dan Ace yang dibantu oleh Robin pun mengeluarkan mereka. Semuanya panik kecuali Sanji. Zoro akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sanji tidak bersama mereka. '_Sanji si alis keribo itu kemana?_' batin Zoro.

"Tolong, tolong, tolong aku minna!!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka, mereka mencoba mencari asal suara dan ternyata berasal dari pohon kelapa.

"Oii,, tolong aku, aku disini!" teriak sumber suara.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini, tapi siapa ya." ujar Luffy mencoba mengingat asal suara.

"Sanji!!" teriak Usopp.

"Minna, tolong aku, turunkan aku dari sini!!" jawab orang yang di atas pohon kelapa itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara tersebut, dilihatnya sesosok pria tinggi dengan ciri-ciri alis kriting melingkar kayak obat nyamuk, dan rambut pirangnya itu menyangkut di pohon kelapa dengan posisi bajunya menancap di pelepah kelapa (gak tau namanya, ituloh yang kayak batang kelapa tapi tempat numbuh daun kelapanya) yang sepertinya baru abis di tebang. Jadi sekarang posisi Sanji seperti bergelayutan di dahan yang hampir patah itu.

KRIEK,,KREKK,,CETAKK,, DUKK..

Bunyi kelapa jatuh disertai dengan patahnya dahan kelapa tempat Sanji gelayutan.

HUA,,AAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA…

Sanji menutup matanya berharap dia masih bisa melihat indahnya pagi dan manisnya wajah Robin dan Hancock. Luffy yang melihat Sanji jatuh langsung menggembungkan badannya tepat di bawah sasaran. Beruntung Sanji masih hidup tapi tangan kirinya dan kaki kanannya patah akibat jatuh dari pohon kelapa. Seperti habis jatuh ketiban tangga, Sanji yang masih kesakitan dan shock itu pun harus ikhlas menerima nasibnya ketiban puluhan(?) kelapa yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"Aw, aw, aw, AWW!" Sanji mengerang kesakitan, hingga dia jatuh pingsan.

Robin langsung memindahkan Sanji ke tempat yang aman. Mereka gak punya alasan untuk pergi dari pulau itu. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkemah disana. Usopp dan Brook pun mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang masih basah. Franky mencoba membangun pondok kecil untuk mereka tinggalin nanti. Rayleigh mencoba memeriksa keadaan thousand sunny. Zoro membantu Franky untuk membangun pondok. Ace dan Robin mencari makanan apa yang ada di hutan tersebut.

Chopper dan Hachi masih pingsan karena kehabisan nafas saat terkubur di pasir tadi tapi gak mati. Caimie dan Margareth menemani Sanji. Luffy dan Hancock mengikuti Rayleigh, mungkin saja ada yang tersisa di kapalnya itu.

Rayleigh, Luffy, dan Hancock menyusuri thousand sunny, ternyata persediaan makanan mereka juga bahan bakar kapal mereka baik-baik saja. Langsung saja Luffy dan Rayleigh mengeluarkannya, begitupun yang masih tersisa lainnya.

Hari semakin malam namun Ace dan Robin tak kunjung datang. Sanji, Chopper, dan Hachi juga sudah sadar daritadi. Chopper langsung mengobati Sanji. Hachi menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang Sanji masih belom bisa memasak sendiri. makanya Sanji meminta Hachi menggantikannya dan tentu saja Sanji tetap berperan di belakang layar.

'_Kemana sih Ace membawa Robin, sudah selarut ini belum juga datang?_'tanya batin Zoro.

Akhirnya Ace dan Robin datang juga, tapi mereka berdua tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan di hutan sana? Pacaran? Mana makanannya?" tanya Zoro bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya Zoro cemburu pada Ace karena berduaan dengan Robin.

"Kau cemburu ya?" bukannya menjawab Ace malah menggoda Zoro sehingga Zoro memalingkan mukanya yang merah.

"Cie,,cie,, yang lagi cemburu." Sahut Rayleigh dengan gaya bicara pak Bonte di Para Pencari Tuhan 3.

Robin dan Zoro jadi salah tingkah membuat yang lain tertawa lepas.

"Robin, apa benar kau dan Zoro pacaran?" tanya Sanji polos yang membuat Robin mukanya merah banget sama kayak buah semangka.

"Tidak." Jawab Robin tenang.

Semuanya kembali menyoraki Robin dan Zoro, namun tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi serius.

"Oya, tadi aku dan Robin melihat perkampungan di dalam hutan."

Mereka saling berpandangan, senang atau tidakkah mereka denga berita itu.

*##*

Di negeri berpasir yang bernama Alabasta, tampak seorang putri yang menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya. Membuat sesosok laki-laki yang berambut coklat dan berkacamata yang baru saja tiba di kamar putri itu ingin tahu apa yang membuat calon istrinya itu gelisah.

"Sayang, kenapa kamu gelisah seperti itu?" tanya cowok itu lembut sambil membelai rambut biru tunangannya itu.

"Koza, sejak kapan kamu panggil aku sayang?" bukannya menjawab, putri itu malah balik nanya.

Cowok yang dipanggil Koza itu Cuma cengengesan gak jelas dan kembali menanyakan keadaan tunangannya,"Hehehe,, tadi doank kok. Kamu mengkhawatirkan siapa sih?"

"Ah, ngga, aku hanya sedikit stres aja menjelang hari pernikahan kita." Jawab gadis berambut biru panjang itu.

"Vivi, kita jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Koza menarik lembut kedua tangan Vivi.

"Apa mereka akan datang ke pernikahan kita Koza?" tanya Vivi ragu.

"Pasti. Percayalah pada mereka, terutama dia." Jawab Koza meyakinkan Vivi."Bukankah dia tak pernah ingkar janji?"

Vivi mengangguk tanda setuju. Koza pun tersenyum lalu mereka pun berjalan-jalan keliling alabasta naik unta.

::ooo::

Masih di pulau tempat mereka terdampar, Luffy mendengarkan setiap kata yang dia terima dari kakaknya Ace. Sebentar-sebentar manggut-manggut tanda dia mengerti, tapi matanya melek merem tanda mengantuk. Terdengar suara dengkuran yang sangat keras, semua menengok ke arah Luffy. Acepun menyudahi pengumumannya itu.

"Robin, apa benar yang dikatak Ace tadi?" tanya Zoro yang sudah berada disamping Robin.

"Iya." Jawab robin sekenanya.

Merekapun tertidur dengan pulas, tanpa menyadari banyak mata yang mengamati mereka.

"Sstt, apa kita harus melapor pada Arashi tentang apa yang kita lihat?" tanya cowok berambut orange pada cowok berbadan besar yang mempunyai rambut tajam seperti jarum itu.

"Kita lihat dulu aja." Jawab Pria bertubuh besar itu tampak antusias dengan lawan barunya itu.

Pria yang berambut orange itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pengintaian mereka.

"Ichigo." Panggil pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Apa?" tanya pria berambut orange bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kenapa kita jadi bajak laut ya, bukannya kita ini shinigami ya. Udah gitu kenapa kita ada di onepiece?" tanya Kenpachi pada Ichigo yang sedang melihat foto istrinya, Kuchiki Rukia dengan tampang mupeng.

"Benar juga, tanya author saja." Jawab Ichigo. Ichigo dan Kenpachi pun berpandangan.

"Hehehe, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi, jadi bantu aku ya. Chris John saja ikhlas membantuku." Jawab Author dengan tampang melas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chris John yang masih latihan tinju.

"Oh, gitu. Oke deh aku mau bantu lagipula kan kita Cuma muncul sebentar, tapi habis ini kau harus membuat fic Bleach ya." Ujar Ichigo memberikan penawaran.

Author mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Akhirnya Ichigo dan Kenpachi menarik Chris John yang masih latihan tinju. Mereka memutuskan untuk melaporkannya pada Arashi pemimpi mereka. Arashi pun memperlihatkan senyum evil khasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kalian bertiga boleh pulang ke tempat asal kalian. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." ujar Arashi tegas masih dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Baiklah Arashi, kami pulang dulu." Ichigo pamitan sama kaptennya.

"Tunggu, nih THR buat kalian. Lagipula aku sudah berhasil menguasai jurus bayangan punya naruto. Tapi sudah aku modifikasi sesuai keadaan jadi kalian tidak kuperlukan lagi disini." Jawab Arashi makin menyeringai lebar.

Ichigo, Kenpachi, dan Chris John sangat beruntung mempunyai kapten bajak laut seperti Arashi. Mereka tidak usah mengeluarkan tenaga, mereka juga digaji. Jadi mereka benar-benar merasa terhormat dipecat oleh Arashi.

"Ken, John, kalian digaji berapa?" tanya Ichigo pada kedua temannya itu.

"Aku 789 juta berry atau senilai dengan 1,5 milyar yen. Kau?" Kenpachi tanya balik.

"Kalo aku juga sama dengan Kenpachi atau senilai 650 juta rupiah." Jawab Chris John.

"Wah, aku sangat beruntung kalo gitu. Aku mendapatkan 999 juta berry, kira-kira senilai berapa ya?" tanya Ichigo mikir sendiri.

"kira-kira 2,3 Milyar gitu." Jawab Kenpachi."Mungkin karena kau sudah mau punya anak, Ichi."

Ichigo manggut-manggut tanda dia udah ngerti.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

::HHH::

Hari sudah subuh namun Franky tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia kepikiran dengan sunny. Rayleigh sudah memeriksanya dankemaren juga sudah memperbaikinya, tapi Franky masih kepikiran denga sunny. Franky pun memutuskan untuk memperbaiki kerusakan Thousand sunny, dalam waktu dua jam Franky berhasil memperbaiki kapalnya itu dan hasil tampak seperti baru lagi. Rayleigh yang terbangun lalu ikut membantu Franky membenahi kapal yang rusak itu.

"Untung semua barang berharga sudah diamankan sebelum badai datang." Ujar Franky senang. Dalam hatinya Franky percaya bahwa Nami, navigator mereka akan kembali berkumpul dengan mereka.

Karena kelelahan mereka berdua tertidur di dalam kapal begitupun dengan Zoro yang emang sudah ada di dalam gym. Chopper dan Sanji serta para wanita kembali ke thousand sunny. Mereka semua akan meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke alabasta untuk menghadiri pernikahan Vivi sahabat mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba ada angin puyuh yang membuat mereka berhenti dari aktifitas mereka. Tampak sesosok pria tinggi, rambutnya berwarna silver, matanya berwarna biru samudera. Wajahnya seteduh matanya. Kulitnya putih dan giginya taring semua. Di tangannya ada angin puyuh yang berbentuk tombak. Dilemparkanlah angin itu ke arah mugiwara pirates. Luffy yang masih molor pun terbawa angin puyuh sampe ke tengah lautan. Caimie langsung menolong Luffy yang tenggelam itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ace dingin.

"Aku, masak gak kenal aku?" jawab orang itu sok terkenal sambil menunjuk wajah sendiri.

"Aku shicibukai ke tujuh, asal tau aja ya, aku ini juga bajak laut seperti kalian tapi sekarang aku mengabdikan diri pada pemerintah sebagai sichibukai dan pirate hunter." Jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Ace mengerutkan dahi dan meninggalkan orang itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Aku belom selesai nih ngomongnya." Tanya orang itu tapi Ace tetap melangkah pergi membuat orang itu marah dan menghempaskan Ace dengan angin yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak mendengarkanku." Katanya dingin saat melihat Ace berdiri.

"Ace, dia siapa?" tanya Luffy yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Ace cuek.

"Ace, kau persiapkan saja keberangkatan kita. Hehehe, maaf kak, bukannya aku nyuruh." Ujar Luffy dengan nada perintah tapi langsung dikasi deathglare sama Ace makanya dia langsung minta maaf.

"Urusi saja orang gak penting itu. Langsung kembali bila kau sudah mengalahkannya." Perintah Ace berlalu meninggalkan Luffy dengan orang misterius pemegang angin.

"Iya. Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Luffy.

"Cih, kalian jangan meremehkan aku ya. Rasakan ini, jurus membelah diri." Dalam hitungan sepersekian menit orang itu sudah menjadi dua.

Amarahnya yang menaik itu menciptakan badai kecil di antara mereka. Kru kapal lainnya menunggu Luffy dan Ace di sisi lain kapal itu. Sanji yang khawatir dengan kedua kakak beradik itu memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka begitupun dengan Brook dan Rayleigh. Namun karena kakinya masih belum sembuh, Robin melarang Sanji. Usopp menggantikan Sanji untuk mencari Luffy dan Ace yang terbawa angin puyuh tadi.

"Rayleigh-san, kemana kita akan mencari mereka?" tanya Usopp.

"Kita ikuti saja pesisir pantai ini." Jawab Rayleigh.

Disatu sisi yang lain terjadi pertarungan sengit antara orang misterius, Luffy dan Ace.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" seru Luffy memulai pertarungannya.

"HIKEN!" seru Ace mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Namun dengan enteng, jurus Luffy dan Ace berhasil ditakis dengan badai yang diciptakan orang misterius itu.

"Arashi, Arashi Tenki!!" teriak Brook yang baru datang bersama Rayleigh dan Usopp.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Usopp.

"Dia yang telah membuat kru rumbar pirates meninggal semua karena badai yang dia ciptakan saat bertarung dengan kami. Ternyata kau masih hidup ya." Kenang Brook.

"Hanauta San Cho: Yahatsugiri." Ucap Brook datar setelah melewati Arashi.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau lupa aku ini pemakan buah kaze kaze jadi aku bisa mengubah tubuhku ini seperti angin." Jelasnya lagi.

Rayleigh tersenyum dan berbisik pada Usopp. Usopp langsung lari ke hutan, mencari permintaan Rayleigh itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat buah di depannya. Jamur ukitake begitu jamur itu disebut. Usopp sedikit heran tapi dia mulai meracik senjata rahasianya itu. Cukup lama dia berada dalam hutan itu.

::mmmm::

Nami melihat vive card yang diberikan Luffy padanya. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan vive card itu, ada bercak hitam yang terus merambat ke daerah putih di sekitarnya. Ada apa dengan mereka, aku tidak bisa berdiam terus disini. Nami mengambil baju sekedarnya, dia tak lupa membawa perfect climac tacnya. Dia juga berpamitan pada Nojiko kakak perempuannya.

"Nami, pakai ini." Perintah Nojiko menunjukkan kapal kecil buatan Franky saat dia mengantarkan Nami di darmaga. "Kau tinggal memakainya saja. Kapal ini mempunyai bagasi yang cukup luas untuk menampang bahan bakar cola dan persediaan makanan."

Setelah berpamitan pada penduduk desa, Nami pun menyusul Luffy dan teman-temannya.

to be continued

**It's time to reply the review.. hehehe,, gw mau ngucapin terimakasih sama para RnRers.**

**Yumemiru Reirin : terima kasih buat reviewnya. Sekarang bagaimana, deskripsinya sudah banyak belom? Hehehe**

**IKKittebayo : terimakasih sarannya. Maaf yah, kalau masih kurang badai emosinya. Chap yang ini emang lagi seret inspirasi,,hehehe..**

**Eclipse Moon Vi Yue : terimakasih ya reviewnya. Makasih juga udah bilang fic aku kocak hehehe.**

Oke sekali lagi aku minta reviewnya ya.. gw janji chapter 4 udah tamat. Gw masih belom dapet inspirasi buat pertarungan Luffy. Jadi mohon bantuan reviewer dan reader untuk itu.. makasih.

Kalau fic ini makin gaje, maaf banget ya. Aku lagi seret inspirasi, jadi bingung. Semoga chap ini bisa, menghibur anda semua.

Makasih ya.

Ichigo : "Oi Author, inget janjimu ya."

Author : "Iya. Ini juga lagi dipikirin."

Luffy : "Author, kenapa Nami gak dateng-dateng sih?"

Author : "Iya, dia dateng di chapter 4."


	3. the last Chapter 2 : Love U

**Disclaimer** : One Piece gak akan pernah jadi punya gue, karna gw gak bisa gambar,,,hahahaha.. selamanya One Piece bakalan jadi milik Eiichiro Oda.

**Summary** : Luffy dan kawan-kawan sibuk mempersiapkan kostum untuk pernikahan Vivi dan Koza, Zoro mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Robin, diterima gak ya? Sanji dan Margareth jadian. Ace dan Hancock, haha, gimana Luffy dan Nami ya?

**Deskripsi** : Resepsi pernikahan Vivi mengharuskan para undangan membawa masing-masing pasangan. Disini, pairing yang muncul adalah Zoro x Robin, Luffy x Nami, Sanji x Margareth, Usopp x Caimie, dan Vivi x Koza. Disini Luffy memakai baju koboi lengan buntung yang dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans dan topi jeraminya. Yang lainnya sih pake pakai formal kayak Sanji gitu. Oya, gw mau ngasi tau kelemahan Arashi. Ceritanya di fic gw ini, Arashi tuh alergi sama jamur merang. Kalo dia kena jamur merang ato makan jamur merang, atau mencium aromanya. Dia gak bisa ngubah tubuhnya jadi angin lagi dan gak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya itu.

**Warning** : chapter terakhir dari fic pertama gw, tadinya pengen chapter 3 tapi gw pikir-pikir lagi, nambah chapter aja deh. Di chapter ini bakalan banyak LuNa dan ZoRo, tapi gak sebanyak yang ada dipikiran pembaca.

LOVE YOU

Nami akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi anggota bajak laut topi jerami. Dengan kapal buatan Franky itulah Nami menyusul bajak laut Luffy. Kapal kecil yang lebih mirip speed boat itu memiliki kelebihan yang dirancang khusus untuk Nami. Mini Merry itu memiliki alat pelacak vivre card berbentuk log pose sehingga memungkinkan si pengemudi bisa mengetahui keberadaan si pemilik vivre card yang disebut juga metapose. Untuk mengusir kejenuhan, mini Merry juga bisa berlayar tanpa di dayung, atau di kemudi. Si pengendara cukup menghubungkan kemudi dengan metapose, dengan sendirinya kapal akan berlayar ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh metapose. Mini Merry juga dilengkapi mp3 player dan bagasi tanpa tutup yang cukup luas untuk menyimpan barang-barang.

"Oya, kapal ini juga kan dilengkapi oleh metapose, tapi bagaimana cara kerjanya ya?" tanya Nami pada dirinya sendiri. Nami mencoba mengingat cara kerja yang dijelaskan oleh Franky dan Usopp sebelum dia kembali ke kampung halamannya.

**Flashback **

"Franky, yang ini buat apa?" tanyaku menunjuk metapose ketika Franky memberikan kapal kecil itu sehari sebelum aku kembali ke kampung halamanku.

"Itu biar Usopp saja yang menjelaskan, katanya itu khusus dibuat untukmu Nami." Jawab Franky.

"Usoppnya mana?" tanyaku celingak-celinguk mencari Usopp yang tidak ada disana.

"Nami, Franky, maaf ya aku baru datang. Tadi aku habis menolong Luffy yang kecebur di akuarium dulu. Kapten kita yang satu itu emang suka ada-ada aja." Jawab Usopp yang baru saja datang.

"Oya, Nami, aku mau jelaskan tentang metapose itu. Metapose itu adalah alat pelacak vivre card, Luffy pasti akan memberikanmu vivre card miliknya. Makanya aku mencoba membuat sebuah alat yang bisa dimanfaatkan olehmu yang memiliki keahlian navigasi. Aku dan Franky juga membuat kemudi otomatis, yang bisa dihubungkan dengan metapose itu. Kau cukup meletakkan vivre card di dalam log pose itu, maka dengan sendirinya kau akan tahu arah yang kau tuju. Karena disampingnya akan ada output berupa derajat, arah, dan lainnya, juga ada petanya. Jadi kau bisa tahu, kau sudah sampai mana. Bila kau ingin istirahat, kau bisa menggunakan kemudi otomatis. Kau cukup menghubungkan ujung kemudi itu dengan metapose, tarik ujung itu dan rekatkan dengan log pose yang ada di samping kanan kemudi." Sambung Usopp menjelaskan cara kerja dari kapal itu sambil mempraktekkannya.

**End of Flashback**

Nami mengeluarkan vivre card dari sakunya dan meletakkan vivre card itu dalam metapose. Namipun mengikuti arah yang diberikan oleh outputan metapose itu.

*###*

Luffy dan Ace sudah mulai kelelahan, semua jurus yang mereka punya sama sekali tidak berhasil melukai lawannya yang bernama Arashi. Usopp sudah berhasil membuat senjata baru untuk melawan Arashi. Rayleigh sudah mengetahui titik kelemahan dari Arashi. Terungkap bahwa Arashi adalah kru pertama Gold D. Roger tapi dia pergi melarikan diri saat Roger hendak di eksekusi. Tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai Rayleigh bertemu dengan Arashi di pulau ini.

"Aku tahu titik kelemahan dari Arashi. Roger pernah bilang padaku, dia itu alergi jamur Merang. Jamur itu menyebabkan kekuatannya melemah, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa diubah menjadi angin lagi. Dengan kata lain, kekuatan buah iblisnya itu sementara akan hilang. Tapi efek samping ini hanya bertahan selama 30 menit. Makanya kita harus memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membantu Luffy dan Ace." Ujar Rayleigh menyusun rencana perlawanan Arashi.

Sementara itu Luffy dan Ace sudah mulai kelelahan, tubuh Luffy sudah luka sana-sini karena terkena serangan kaze no rarara dari Arashi. Rayleigh masih menyusun taktik penyerangan dengan Brook dan Usopp. Tiga puluh menit sudah, akhirnya taktik penyerangan sudah didapatkan. Ace yang kelelahan, ikut nimbrung dengan Rayleigh. Kini tinggal Luffy yang bertarung sendirian.

"Gomu gomu no rocket!" seru Luffy seraya mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang lalu maju ke depan dengan kecepatan 5m/s.

BRUAKK

Luffy pun terhempas ke pohon kelapa, tenaganya sudah mau habis. Luffy sudah kelelahan. Dia mencoba untuk bangkit, dan melawan Arashi, tapi tubuhnya hampir tak bisa digerakkan. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Luffy pun bangkit dan mencoba melawan Arashi sekali lagi.

"Gomu Gomu No Gigant Jet Shell!!" seru Luffy dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Namun dengan mudahnya jurus itu ditangkis begitu saja oleh Arashi. Luffy sudah kehabisan ide, untuk melawan musuhnya ini.

'Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Crocodile, apa sih kelemahannya.' Pikir Luffy sambil terus melawan Arashi.

"Huricane whip." Ucap Arashi, dalam sekejap angin yang ada ditangannya berubah menjadi cambuk. Arashi pun melayangkan cambuk anginnya itu ke tubuh Luffy yang terkapar di tepi hutan lalu menghempaskannya.

Sementara itu Ace, Rayleigh, Brook, dan Usopp sudah menyelesaikan taktik penemuan titik kelemahan Arashi.

"Kalian ingat taktik kita tadi ya, Usopp, kau tembakkan kapsul jamur itu ke mulut Arashi. Brook, kau meniupkan bubuk jamur itu ke tubuh Arashi. Dan kau Ace, seperti yang tadi kita rencanakan, tapi ingat reaksinya haya berlangsung 10 menit saja. Oke, kemenangan ada di pihak kita, go go fight!" Rayleigh memberi komando.

Dengan adanya komando seperti itu maka berakhirlah rapat penyerangan Arashi. Ace kembali menyerang Arashi, namun kali ini dibantu Brook. Mereka emang beruntung karena, posisi Arashi berada di tepi pantai. Ace pun mengeluarkan api dari tinjunya, sehingga Brook dengan sendirinya berlari ke arah Arashi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Arashi yang menyadari kedatangan Brook langsung menangkisnya dengan angin, rencana satu telah berhasil. Arashi menjadi kaku, reaksi jamur sudah mulai bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar tengkorak bodoh!!" teriak Arashi pada Brook.

Hop,, Glekk…

Rencana kedua berhasil, Usopp berhasil menembakkan kapsul jamur ke mulut Arashi ketika Arashi teriak tadi. Arashi sudah tidak bisa mengubah tubuhnya menjadi angin, kekuatannya kini benar-benar telah hilang karena reaksi dari jamur merang tersebut.

"Hanauta San Cho: Yahatsugiri," ucap Brook saat melewati Arashi.

"Jadi ini rencanamu." Ucap Arashi tersenyum licik ke arah Brook, darah mengalir dari tubuh Arashi.

Luffy pun bangkit kembali, tubuhnya sudah kehabisan banyak darah, dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa. Luffy memakai gear second. Sekujur tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi merah muda, Luffy meniup jempolnya dan menjadikan tangannya membesar. Luffy pun menyerang Arashi dari segala arah dengan semua kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Arashi yang kehilangan kekuatannya, tak bisa mengindari serangan Luffy yang bertubi-tubi tidak bisa menangkisnya. Arashi pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Nasibnya berakhir seperti Robb Lucci (bener gak ya tulisannya).

"Apa aku sudah menang?" ucap Luffy membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke pasir pantai.

BUKK

::XXX::

Di sisi lain pulau Baka itu, seluruh kru thousand kecuali Ace, Rayleigh, Usopp, dan Brook harap-harap cemas menanti kabar pertarungan Luffy vs Arashi.

"Itu seperti Nami, ternyata emang beneran Nami. Nami!!" seru Sanji melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Nami dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang terjadi, tiga per empat dari vivre card Luffy sudah hangus terbakar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nami setelah Nami sampai di thousand sunny.

"Luffy sedang bertarung melawan pria misterius yang bisa mengendalikan angin dan dapat mengubah tubuhnya menjadi angin." Terang Sanji masih dengan wajah cemas.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Usopp dari dalam hutan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena habis lari.

"Chopper, cepat ikut aku!" ucap Usopp menarik Chopper.

"Ada apa Usopp, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chopper panik.

"Luffy, Luffy, sekarat!!" seru Usopp tak kalah paniknya.

Beberapa detik susana menjadi hening, Chopper langsung mengambil alat kedokterannya dan semua yang ditubuhkan Luffy. Zoro ingin ikut ke tempat Luffy tapi dicegah oleh Robin. Sanji dan Zoro tiak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Usopp, Chopper dan Nami langsung ke tempat Luffy.

"Pakai ini saja, ayo cepetan!" ujar Nami setengah berteriak dalam paniknya.

Usopp, Chopper dan Nami mengitari pesisir pantai pulau Baka sampai ke tempat Luffy berada.

"Luffy!!!!" teriak Nami lalu berlari menghampiri Luffy.

"Ayo sekarang bawa Luffy ke thousand sunny, dia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif." Ujar Rayleigh membopong tubuh Luffy menuju mini merry.

"Nami, tolong rawat adik kesayanganku ini ya." Pinta Ace penuh harap.

"Iya. Aku pasti merawat Luffy, kau tidak perlu khawatir Ace." Jawab Nami.

Usopp mengemudikan mini merry dengan kecepatan 100km/jam, Nami duduk dibelakang bersama Luffy yang terluka parah. Chopper membersihkan darah Luffy, dan mengobatinya dengan obat seadanya.

"Nami,, Nami,, Nami,," panggil Luffy dalam tidurnya.

"Aku ada disini, cepat sadarlah Luffy." Ucap Nami tulus.

'_Kenapa Luffy memanggil-manggil namaku, apa ucapannya saat itu benar_.' Batin Nami.

*XXI*

Ace dan Rayleigh pun membopong tubuh Luffy ke ruang pengobatan Chopper, Nami mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Chopper memberi tanda pada teman-temannya untuk di luar dulu, karena dia akan melakukan operasi kecil.

"Nami, Luffy kenapa?" tanya Hancock penasaran tapi masih cemas.

"Luffy sudah seperti itu saat aku sampai, aku tidak tahu. Maaf ya Hancock." Jawab Nami.

"Dia,, dia bertarung sendirian melawan Arashi." sambung Usopp, ternyata dia tadi mencuri dengar pertanyaan Hancock.

"Oi Usopp, kenapa kalian tidak membantunya. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan disana?!" teriak Zoro marah sambil mencengkram baju Usopp.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, semua jurus Ace dan Luffy dapat ditangkisnya dengan mudah. Aku menyadari kelemahannya karna dia bekas muruid Roger. Aku tahu dia alergi jamur merang. Makanya aku meminta Usopp untuk mencari jamur itu di hutan. Kami berempat memasang taktik jitu dan itu sangat berhasil. kami minta maaf karna telah membuat Luffy seperti itu." Jawab Rayleigh tegas.

Zoro akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari baju Usopp, Brook mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Rayleigh. Chopper keluar dari ruangan bersama Ace. Wajahnya penuh lelah membuat para kru bertanya-tanya _apakah separah itu luka Luffy_. Chopper dan Ace pun tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kalian liat sendiri aja, aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Ace memberi saran, wajahnya merah karna menahan tawa.

"Ace, ada apa kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu?" tanya Hancock.

Bukannya menjawab Ace malah tertawa ngakak sampe guling-gulingan di kapal, Nami langsung masuk melihat keadaan Luffy. Hancock dan lainnya ikut melihat keadaan Luffy tapi tidak sampe semenit, mereka keluar dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari dari bibirnya. Sama seperti Ace, bukannya prihatin mereka malah tertawa, tapi yang paling lebai itu Sanji karena dia tertawa sampe nyebur ke laut. Caimie harus menyelamatkan Sanji sekali lagi. Gimana gak nyebur, kalo ketawa sambil mundur-mundur, nendang-nendang, mukul-mukul trus loncat indah ke laut. Hanya Nami dan Robin yang tidak menertawakan Luffy.

.::III::.

Perban di tubuh Luffy sudah di buka semua, luka-lukanya juga sudah sembuh. Ace sungguh merasa prihatin melihat keadaan adiknya, kesadarannya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Luffy masih pingsan, sudah 12 jam 12 menit 12 detik sudah Luffy pingsan.

"Nami, aku titip adikku ya. Aku harap bila dia dijaga olehmu, dia akan sembuh." ucap Ace penuh harap, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Baru kali ini dia melihat adiknya seperti itu.

"Baik. Aku akan menjaganya." Jawab Nami lalu duduk disamping Luffy.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, kenapa hanya karna manusia angin itu dia jadi seperti itu." Sesal Ace,"Seharusnya aku membantunya kemaren."

Ace pun keluar ruangan, matanya berlinangan airmata. Hancock yang melihat itu, mendekati Ace dan menghiburnya.

"Semua ini gara-gara badai!" seru Hachi menyalahkan badai dahsyat yang dialami mereka.

"Badai, emang terjadi badai?" tanya Nami saat keluar dari ruangan.

"Iya, saat kau tak ada. Kemaren ada badai yang sangat besar. Karena kami tidak ahli dalam navigasi kapal, kami jadi terhempas ke pulau Baka itu." Jelas Hachi yang membuat Nami jadi tambah sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Karena aku pulang ke kampung halamanku," tangis Nami pun pecah, Hachi jadi serba salah. Dia Cuma diam aja karena takut salah ngomong.

"Nami, kau tidak salah. Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula badai itupun akan tetap datang meski kau bersama kami. Badai itu memang sangat besar, benarkan Zoro, Sanji." Ujar Usopp mencoba menenangkan Nami.

"Iya, bukan kau yang salah. Tak ada yang salah, aku begini karna Arashi emang sangat kuat." Jawab Luffy di depan pintu ruang pengobatan Chopper.

"Luffy!" teriak semuanya lalu menghampiri Luffy kecuali Nami.

Ada yang jitak kepalanya, ada yang nepuk pundaknya sampai Luffy terjatuh, ada yang nangis haru biru, para wanitanya sih Cuma ketawa doank ngeliat kelakuan para lelaki yang seperti itu. Luffy tentu saja mengaduh kesakitan tapi tetap tertawa bahagia. Luffy melihat ke arah Nami yang masih merasa bersalah. Dilihatnya Nami hanya menunduk, airmatanya masih menetes. Mungkin bertambah deras. Luffy mendekati Nami. Luffy mengangkat wajah Nami dan menyeka airmatanya, tapi Nami terus menangis. Luffy pun memeluk Nami dengan erat, dan membelai rambut Nami yang coklat keorenan. Perlahan tangisan Nami pun mereda.

"Ternyata cara ini berhasil juga." Ujar Luffy dengan tawa khasnya.

"Luffy, sejak kapan kau sadar?" tanya Nami setelah melepaskan pelukan Luffy.

"Sejak ta-"

BRAKK

Luffy jatuh pingsan lagi. Luka dalamnya emang belum sembuh banget, Zoro dan Ace langsung membopong tubuh Luffy ke ruang pengobatan lagi. Nami ikut menjaga Luffy. Wajah Luffy sangat pucat, badannya panas, dan dari tadi dia mengigau terus.

"Sanji, daging, aku lapar.. Sanji aku mau daging." Igau Luffy.

Sanji langsung ke dapur memasak makanan kesukaan Luffy, daging iga bakar. Nami mengompres dahi Luffy. Ace menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun sadar.

"Wah, harum sekali. Sanji ini buat aku ya." Ujar Luffy langsung melahap habis daging iga bakar buatan Sanji.

"Sanji, ini enak banget!" puji Luffy. Dia gak tahu aja padahal semua orang mengkhawatirkannya.

DUKK

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak tahu apa kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Nami.

Sebuah jitakan dari Nami mendarat di kepala Luffy yang masih makan daging kesukaannya. Sekarang tendangan pun melayang ke tubuh Luffy yang masih lemah, sehingga Luffy terpental ke pojokan dengan tangan masih menggenggam daging iga bakar.

"Ace, kau apa-apaan sih. Aku ini masih sakit tau!!" teriak Luffy marah-marah, mulutnya celemotan bekas makan daging.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau malah asyik makan daging dengan tenang. Pake ngingau makan daging segala lagi!!" teriak Ace gak salah sengitnya sama Luffy.

Sementara kakak beradik itu masih berdebat, tiba-tiba Robin pingsan. Zoro yang berada di sebelah Robin, langsung mengangkat Robin ke tempat tidur, Nami langsung mengambil minyak kayu putih, Sanji lari ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan makanan.

"Robin, sadarlah!" teriak Zoro diantara paniknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Robin seperti anak kecil yang merengek sesuatu pada ibunya.

"Zoro jelek, kau ini kasar sekali sih. Bukan gitu caranya kalau bangunin orang pingsan. Makanya lihat aku, dasar otak lumut!" kata Sanji mempraktekkan.

"Robin-cwaann, ayo bangun, BANGUN!" teriak Sanji mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Robin, ini sih lebih parah dari Zoro.

"ITUKAN SAMA SAJA MATA JERENG!" teriak Zoro lalu menendang Sanji.

Chopper yang tadi diam saja akhirnya berbicara.

"Kalian keluar aja sana, gimana Robin bisa istirahat kalo kalian ribut disini!" seru Chopper.

Ace dan Luffy menghentikan aktifitas perdebatannya, begitupun dengan Zoro dan Sanji. Nami sudah keluar daritadi, dia mencari makan karena daritadi belom makan siang. Luffy meminta Chopper untuk tetap dikamar dengan alasan masih belom sembuh, Zoro pergi ke dapur. Dia ingin membuat bubur ayam untuk Robin.

"Zoro, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nami dari meja makan, ceritanya meja makannya deket dapur.

"Aku mau membuatkan bubur buat Robin." Jawab Zoro namun jarinya terkena pisau saat memotong bawang merah untuk digoreng. "Aww!"

"Zoro, ada apa?" tanya Nami lalu berlari ke dapur, saat didapatinya jari Zoro yang berdarah, dia langsung memberikan kopi pada tangan yang berdarah. Dia mengambil P3K, dan memberikan hansaplast.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Robin sudah ada di dapur menyaksikan peristiwa itu, ada rasa sakit merayap di hatinya saat menyaksikan itu. "Maaf, aku mengganggu ya." Kata Robin berusaha tenang namun gagal. Dia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur.

"Robin, tunggu!" seru Zoro mengejar Robin lalu menarik tangannya.

"Kau itu salah paham, Nami hanya menolongku saja. Lihat ini!" Zoro berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Itu benar Robin, Zoro ingin membuatkan bubur untukmu, namun saat memotong bawang. Jarinya terkena pisau. Aku hanya mengobatinya saja. Benarkan Zoro?" jawab Nami menyikut lengan Zoro memberi isyarat untuk mengambil alih keadaan."Oya, Aku duluan ya. Aku mau melihat keadaan Luffy dulu."

"Kau dengarkan Robin, kau jangan cemburu gitu. Nami kan sudah jadi milik Luffy." Kata Zoro lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Jawab Robin datar meski wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat senang mendengar penjelasan dari Zoro dan Nami tadi. "Buburnya sudah jadi?"

"Belom, kau tunggu saja di meja makan, entar aku antar kalo udah jadi." Perintah Zoro.

"Tidak, aku ingin membantumu masak bubur. Boleh kan?" pinta Robin yang membuat Zoro tersenyum sangat manis, lebih manis dari senyum maut Ji Hoo-nya boys before flower.

"Why not."

Lalu mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara masak bareng. Sesekali mereka iseng satu sama lain, seperti menukar label garam dan gula. Untungnya Zoro masih bisa membedakan gula dan garam, jadi gak masalah meski ditukar sama Robin. Zoro juga menorehkan bubur ke muka Robin sehingga tawa pun tercipta. Sesosok lelaki berambut kuning dan alis kriting hanya memandang mereka dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya di tempat Luffy..

"Nami.." desah Luffy saat dia membuka matanya. Dia memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menyadari sosok yang dia panggil berada disisi tempat tidur, masih tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang terlipat dijadikan bantal sedang tubuhnya terduduk di bangku sebelah tempat tidur Luffy.

Rupanya Nami menjaga Luffy semalaman hingga tertidur disana. Luffy hanya memandangi sosok itu penuh arti, tersurat sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika memandangi sosok itu.

"Luffy, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah, panasmu sudah turun." Kata Nami menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Luffy.

"Nami, apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku hingga tidur disini?" tanya Luffy penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja bodoh, bukan aku saja tapi semua orang mengkhawatirkan kau." Jawab Nami.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu dulu ya, kau pasti sudah lapar." Lanjut Nami lagi.

Nami pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Luffy, aku mau bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau katakan waktu itu hanya bercanda kan?" tak ada jawaban dari Luffy. Seakan mengerti sikap diam Luffy, Nami memutuskan keluar dari tempat itu. Seperti katanya tadi, dia akan membuatkan bubur buat Luffy. Setelah selesai membuat bubur, Nami pun kembali ke tempat Luffy.

"Nami," panggil Luffy pelan.

"Iya." Jawab Nami sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku waktu itu. Aku mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, sekarang aku meminta jawabanmu." Ungkap Luffy menatap Nami lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana buburnya, enak tidak?" tanya Nami mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia sadar dengan wajahnya saat ini, semerah apel mungkin. Belum lagi jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang karena ucapan Luffy tadi.

Luffy yang tidak peka langsung menghabiskan buburnya dan mengangguk kecil seraya melemparkan pujian pada Nami, "Ini enak sekali Nami bahkan lebih enak dari buatan Robin."

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu, Nami." Ucap Luffy membuat Nami jadi semakin gugup.

"Mana buktinya, aku masih tidak percaya." Cetus Nami lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luffy.

Luffy menarik tangan Nami hingga mereka berdua berhadapan, namun entah darimana asal air campuran superpel dan karbol itu datangnya. Luffy jadi terpeleset dan menimpa tubuh Nami. Memang dasar lagi kurang beruntung aja, tanpa penahan apapun akhirnya insiden itu terjadi. Bibir keduanya pun beradu. Nami langsung mendorong Luffy, Luffy hanya memasang tampang bodohnya. Nami keluar dari tempat Luffy dengan perasaan bercampur antara kesal dan Marah.

Luffy hanya diam terpaku di tempat dia terduduk, dari wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Dia hanya bisa berdesis, '_kenapa juga sih ada alat pel disana, siapa sih yang ngepel?!_' pikir Luffy kesal.

~xxx~

Dalam waktu tiga hari, bajak laut topi jerami sudah sampai di alabasta, namun Sanji belum juga mendapatkan pasangan untuk ke pesta pernikahan Vivi. Kini bajak laut topi jerami sedang berada di pulau Sale, pulau Sale adalah pulau milik bajak laut penggila shopping. Mulai dari merk terkenal seperti Gucci, Giordano, sampe merk biasa aja ada. Saat ini bajak laut topi jerami sedang belanja pakaian untuk pesta dansa.

**Flashback**

Sanji ingin mengajak Robin untuk menjadi pasangan pestanya, tapi dengan entengnya Robin menolak ajakan Sanji.

"Robin-cwan, maukah datang ke pesta itu denganku?" tanya Sanji dengan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Maaf, Sanji. Tapi aku sudah punya pasangan untuk pesta itu." Jawab Robin santai lalu berjalan mendekati Zoro yang sudah menunggunya daritadi.

Sanji lalu mendekati Hancock untuk memintanya menjadi pasangan pesta dansa tersebut.

"Hancock-san, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta nanti?" tanya Sanji lagi-lagi dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Hancock, ayo nanti kita ketinggalan." Ace menghampiri Hancock lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, mereka sangat mesra. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka baru jadian.

"Maaf, Sanji." Jawab Hancock singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanji yang berdiri mematung disana.

Sanji pun ingin mengajak Caimie untuk pergi dengannya, alangkah terkejutnya Sanji saat mendapati Caimie mengajak Usopp untuk ke pesta tersebut.

"Usopp, kau sudah dapat pasangan belum?" tanya Caimie ketika berada di samping Usopp.

"Belum tuh, emang kenapa, kamu mau mengajakku?" Usopp balik nanya.

"Iya." Jawab Caimie masang tampang seinnocent mungkin. Usopp pun mengangguk yang menandakan bahwa dia setuju dengan ajakan Caimie.

Sanji hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh saat melihat pemandangan itu. Rasa percaya dirinya sudah runtuh namun dalam sekejap saja semangat kembali berkobar saat Nami mendekatinya.

"Sanji, kau kenapa?" tanya Nami perhatian membuat Sanji kembali percaya diri lagi.

"Nami, apa kau sudah mempunyai pasangan ke pesta dansa pada pesta pernikahan Vivi nanti?" Sanji langsung to the point ke pokok permasalahan.

"Oh, jadi karena itu. Belum, emang kenapa?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Maukah kau datang bersamaku ke pesta dansa itu?" tanya Sanji tapi belum sempat dijawab oleh Nami.

"Maaf ya Sanji, tapi Aku yang akan menjadi pasangan Nami di pesta nanti. Kami duluan ya." Jawab Luffy sambil mengajak Nami pergi dari thousand sunny ke pulau Sale.

**End of flashback**

Sanji memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke pulau Sale, dia iri dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua kecuali Chopper, Franky, Hachi, Pappag dan Brook. Sanji melihat Rayleigh dan Margareth, mereka seperti ayah dan anak saja. '_Rayleigh dan Margareth? Yang benar saja, lebih baik denganku saja_.' Pikir Sanji saat melihat Rayleigh dan Margareth. Dia pun memberanikan diri bergabung dengan Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh-san, kau akan pergi dengan Margareth?" tanya Sanji ingin tahu. Entah kenapa dia merasa ingin marah saat melihat Margareth dan Rayleigh pergi berdua.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya membantunya mencari gaun yang cocok saja." Jawab Rayleigh sekenanya sambil memilih gaun untuk Margareth.

Ada rasa lega di hati Sanji saat mendengar hal itu , apalagi saat Rayleigh bilang bahwa orang yang ingin Margareth ajak ke pesta itu adalah dia. Sanji langsung menghampiri Margareth saat mereka sudah berada di Thousand Sunny.

"Margareth, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku pada pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Sanji harap-harap cemas. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalo Margareth menolaknya juga.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Margareth tersenyum.

"Kalau jadi pasanganku untuk seterusnya?" tanya Sanji lagi.

Hanya anggukan dari Margareth saja yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sanji tersebut. hari itu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Kembali lagi ke pulau Sale..

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke thousand sunny, Nami dan Luffy terus diam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Luffy yang gerah dengan semua ini, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Nami, kenapa kau terus diam seperti ini?!" tanya Luffy setengah berteriak tapi Nami tetap diam malah membuang muka dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Nami, kalau kau masih marah karena hal itu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Luffy lagi.

Nami terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan Luffy di belakangnya yang terus mengungkit insiden kemaren pagi. "Kalau soal itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu Luffy." Kata Nami akhirnya.

Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Dia pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Nami. Mereka berdua pun pulang ke thousand sunny. Zoro dan Robin mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial buat bajak laut topi jerami, kenapa? Jawabannya Cuma satu, karena mulai malam ini mereka akan makan malam disamping pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Usopp dan Caimie, mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan sampai pesta selesai. Dihati Usopp hanya ada Kaya. Sanji juga sangat berbeda, karena biasanya hanya dia yang menyiapkan semuanya sendiri tapi dengan Margareth sejak sebelum mereka jadian, jadi ada yang membantu Sanji menyiapkan makan untuk kru lainnya. Sehabis makan malam, Zoro mengajak Robin ke akuarium. Rupanya Zoro meminta bantuan Caimie untuk membuat ikan-ikan di akuarium membentuk tulisan 'I love U'. dengan isyarat dari Zoro, ikan-ikan itu sudah membentuk barisan sehingga yang terlihat adalah tulisan I love u.

"Robin, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Zoro lantang sehingga dapat mencuri dengar.

"Iya." Jawab Robin singkat.

Luffy yang melihat sesi penembakan ZoRo memutuskan untuk mengikuti konsep Zoro dengan sedikit modifikasi. '_Ternyata Zoro bisa romantis juga ya_.' Begitulah yang dipikirkan para kru topi jerami lainnya termasuk Luffy dan Nami.

~cccc~

Akhirnya pesta dansa yang diadakan Vivi pun datang, bajak laut topi jerami sudah siap dengan segalanya. Luffy mengenakan baju kemeja tanpa lengan dan celana panjang jeans. Dia juga mengenakan topi jerami dan jas untuk formalitas saja. Zoro dan Ace memakai baju kaos di dalamnya dan jas seperti Luffy sebagai fomalitas. Usopp, Sanji, Rayleigh, Hachi, dan Chopper memakai pakaian formal. Para wanitanya memakai gaun pesta.

"Nami, lama tidak bertemu ya." Sapa Vivi saat mereka sudah sampai di istana Vivi.

"Iya, aku kangen sekali padamu Vivi." Balas Nami.

"Vivi, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu dengan Koza." Ucap Ace menjabat tangan Vivi dan Koza.

"Oya, Vivi perkenalkan ini Hancock." Kata Ace memperkenalkan Hancock pada Vivi.

"Oya, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, dan Zoro mana?" tanya Vivi celingak-celinguk saat melihat keempat sahabat lamanya itu tidak ada.

"Itu." Jawab Nami menunjuk Luffy di counter makanan.

"Vivi, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu." Ucap Zoro dan Robin.

"Vivi-swan, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu dengan Koza." Ucap Sanji sambil menggandeng Margareth.

"Semua orang sudah berkumpul." Ucap Vivi senang,"Luffy mana?"

"Loh, tadi dia sudah kesini." Kata Nami.

"Buat Nona Nami segera ke halaman samping." Ujar Host pesta.

Nami permisi pada lainnya lalu pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud sumber suara. dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki berpakaian formal dengn sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya berjalan mendekati Nami. Laki-laki itu yang tidak lain adalah Luffy seperti memberi isyarat pada seseorang dibelakangnya.

JDUARR… SYUUU.. KRETEK. BUARR..

Bener gak sih bunyi kembang api kayak gitu . serentetan kembang api bermunculan membuat suasana malam itu semakin romantis. Di kolam renang itu, bunga-bunga dan lilin kecil tersusun rapih membentuk tulisan 'Would you be my girlfriend?'. Luffy mendekati Nami, lalu berlutut dengan satu kakinya dihadapan Nami.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Luffy dengan muka serius.

Nami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya kini semerah apel dan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat tatanan samping istana itu.

"Iya." Jawab Nami mengambil buket bunga dari Luffy.

Luffy berdiri lalu mengajak Nami ke lantai dansa. Malam itu seakan menjadi malam Luffy dan Nami. Mereka berdua berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu can I have this dance ost high school musical.

"Setan!!" seru para hadirin pesta dansa itu saat melihat Brook lalu berlomba-lomba keluar dari pesta tersebut.

Yang tertinggal hanya pasangan pengantin baru dan bajak laut topi jerami saja.

"Vivi, terimakasih ya. Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu dengan Koza. Koza, kau harus membahagiakan Vivi dan jangan sekalipun menyakitinya." Pesan Luffy sambil nyengir.

"Iya, Luffy kalau kau sudah menjadi raja bajak laut. Berkunjung ke tempatku ya!" seru Vivi saat Luffy dan lainnya hendak kembali ke Thousand Sunny.

"Pasti!!" jawab Luffy mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti waktu dia meninggalkan Vivi dulu.

=DDDDDD=

Sore ini terasa sangat berbeda bagi Luffy, sekarang dia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Kini dia telah memiliki Nami disisinya. Wanita yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu telah mencuri hatinya. Slow but sure, Luffy mulai berubah untuk bersikap bijaksana sebagai kapten bajak laut. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atas kepala sunny menikmati sunset.

"Luffy, apa sih yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Nami menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luffy.

"Aku gak tahu, aku hanya suka." Jawab Luffy, "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin sikap jenakamu." Jawab Nami ngasal.

Hari itu ditutup oleh candle light dinner dan kwartet date, dengan tatanan. Para wanita yang tak lain adalah Hancock, Margareth, Robin, dan Nami berada di sebelah kanan sedangkan para pria yang tak lain adalah Ace, Sanji, Zoro, dan Luffy berada disebelah kiri. Ditemani alunan suara merdu Rayleigh serta gesekan biola dari Brook menyanyikan lagu tak ada yang bisa dari Andra and the backbone dan bintang-bintang di langit membuat suasana terasa romantis. Kru lain yang gak punya pasangan, duduk manis di meja makan biasanya, dengan masakan yang tak beda jauh dari kemaren-kemaren.

_Saat ku pejamkan kedua mataku_

_Dan kubayangkan_

_Di sampingmu_

_Kurasakan slalu_

_Hangatnya pelukmu Itu_

_Dan ku genggam lembut_

_kedua tanganmu_

_Seakan takut kehilanganmu_

_Kuingin selalu hatimu untukku_

_Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu_

_Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku_

_Jauh darimu..._

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga fic aku ini. Bagaimana?

Aku sudah berusaha dalam pembuatan chapter 4 ini tapi kayaknya masih ancur ya, hehehe.. maaf yah kalo aku mengecewakan pembaca semua. Aku juga taruh andra and the backbone disini.

Ini saatnya membalas review dari para pembaca. Hahahahaha,,

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : bagaimana sudah kelihatan belom LuNa-nya..hehehe?,, makasih juga ya buat reviewnya.

**MelZzZ** : maaf ya di chapter ini ZoRo-nya gak banyak, tapi ada kok. Makasih ya buat reviewnya.

Aku mau minta pendapat kalian donk, begini, aku mau bikin fic lagi, menurut kalian aku bikin fic kayak gimana ya?? Hehehe, menurut kalian fic kedua aku nanti di fandom Conan dulu, Bleach ato One Piece lagi?

Buat para pembaca dan yang udah ngasih reviewnya makasih banget ya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.. (bener gak sih tulisannya?)

Thank You Very much.. See Ya..


End file.
